


Toska

by Tobi_Starr



Series: 'Til the end, right? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 being weird with the update date, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is an insomniac, Brainwashing, Burn HYDRA burn, Friendship, HYDRA is a a bitch, Hydra (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Loss of Memory, Melody is Aromantic, Memory Alteration, Old Friends, Platonic Relationships, Updates Will Be Slow, best fighting trio, check regularly for update, fuck hydra, need to update more often, sleep is for the weak, slightly altered plot of CA:WS, spoilers but why haven't you watched CA:WS yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Starr/pseuds/Tobi_Starr
Summary: Toska: (n)  ache of the soul, longing with nothing to long for
Series: 'Til the end, right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741603
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Toska

She was taught to never feel, never react, show nothing. She was always being watched, being observed. But something was pulling her attention away from the task at hand.  
‘It’s a distraction! Block it out! Ignore it! You will fail if you don’t! You will be damaged more!’ her mind was screaming. Melody blocks the attack from The Winter Soldier and lands a punch on his jaw which throws him off balance, and she then runs over, jumps up, wraps her left leg around his neck, then swings her body weight over his center of balance causing him to tip backward. Melody slams him onto the ground as she rolled away from him. Melody stood up emotionlessly then walked over.

“Стенд Солдат” Melody commands roughly as she pulled him up with a jolt. Melody couldn’t figure out what was familiar about this new recruit. She felt something in her chest and she shook her head.  
“Melody. This isn’t needed. They are controlling you,” he huffs in English.  
“Солдат тишины. Вы ничего не знаете” Melody states as more Hydra agents hurried in and pulled him away from her. Melody shakes her head in disappointment that he didn’t learn from the first time he resisted them.  
“HYDRA знает, что они делают. Прекратите бороться, и это не будет так больно.” Melody looks up at the door when it opened.  
“Снежинка. Обновить.” The leader demands.  
“Зимний Солдат все еще медлителен и не решается дать отпор. Он называет меня Мелодией, что странно. Он должен быть более правильно вытереть, сэр.”  
“Имя кажется знакомым вообще?”  
“Только по звуку, сэр.” Melody states seriously as she heard the Soldier yell out.  
“YOU’RE MELODY MAY CLARITY!! YOU GREW UP IN BROOKLYN WITH STEVE AND ME!!!” The Soldier yells getting the agents off.  
Melody faces him and darts him with a sedative to put him under. He looks at the dart and passes out. The agents drag him away from the leader and herself. Melody was frozen once the Soldier’s words sank in.  
‘Steve. Stevie. Twig. no longer a twig, Captain America. Cold. Free falling. Pain.’ Melody doesn’t react for a moment. ‘1942 mission. Go after Red Skull, kill, and return with the weird blue cube thing.’  
“Снежинка?” The leader questions and when he got no response from her, he snapped and agents pulled her away.  
“I’m not your tool. Not anymore,” She growls in English as she punches an agent in the face before being sedated as well causing her to hit the ground with a heavy thud.  
“Wipe her and start over. Make sure she remembers nothing.” The leader snaps and the agents are gone with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стенд Солдат = "Stand Soldier"
> 
> Солдат тишины. Вы ничего не знаете = "Silence Soldier. You know nothing"
> 
> HYDRA знает, что они делают. Прекратите бороться, и это не будет так больно = "HYDRA knows what they are doing. Stop fighting and it won't hurt as badly."
> 
> Снежинка. Обновить. = "Snowflake Update"
> 
> Зимний Солдат все еще медлителен и не решается дать отпор. Он называет меня Мелодией, что странно. Он должен быть более правильно вытереть, сэр. = "Winter Soldier is still slow and hesitant to fight back. He's been calling me Melody which is odd. He needs to be more properly wiped, sir."
> 
> Имя кажется знакомым вообще? = "Does the name seem familiar at all?"
> 
> Только по звуку, сэр. = "Only by the sound sir"
> 
> Снежинка = "Snowflake?"


	2. Vad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vad: (N) Wild, untamed, uncontrolled, unregulated

Hydra was getting close to their goal but they needed their weapon.  
“Новая миссия для вас,” The leader says after she nods.  
“Убейте Говарда и избавьтесь от любых улик и свидетелей.” Melody nods understanding her mission.  
Melody sets out for her mission and waits for a moment when she saw the car drive around she went after. Melody hits the side of the car which causes them to crash. Melody walks around the side of the car to open the trunk. Melody saw the serum but then heard a voice.  
“Please. Please save my wife. Our son needs her more than myself. Please?” the man begs as Melody walked around the side of the car and lifted him up by his hair. Melody was disguised as Winter Soldier so it wasn’t a surprise when his eyes widened.  
“Sergeant Barnes?” Howard inquires before she punched his face in to make it seem he died at the impact of the “accident”. Melody walks to Maria’s side who had been crying out her husbands’ name. Melody choked her carefully in order to snap the woman’s neck, before shooting the camera. Melody retrieved the serum and returned to Hydra.  
“Хорошая работа Снежинка,” the leader states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новая миссия для вас = "New mission for you,"
> 
> Убейте Говарда и избавьтесь от любых улик и свидетелей. = "Kill Howard and rid of any evidence and witnesses."
> 
> Хорошая работа Снежинка = "Good job Snowflake"


	3. Kapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapel: Russian (N) The meltwater that drips from the roofs and trees during the spring thaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ты знаешь план, зима = "You know the plan, Winter?"
> 
> Да снег = "Yes Snow,"
> 
> Хорошо. У нас не может быть другого промаха, как в прошлый раз. Мы почти вытерли. = "Good. We can't have another slip-up like last time. We almost got wiped."
> 
> У нас все будет хорошо, зима. Отсутствие промахов означает, что мы не вытерты. Мы все, что у нас есть. Мы не можем снова потерять друг друга. = "We're going to be ok, Winter. No slip-ups means we don't get wiped. We're all we got. We can't lose each other again."
> 
> Я знаю, Снежная Сова. Я знаю. = "I know, Snowy Owl. I know"

2014  
-Steve-  
“On your left,”  
“Thanks for heads up pal,” Sam says.  
6:38 am  
“On your left,”  
“Again?” Sams says.  
7:15 am  
“No. Don’t you dare say it. Don’t-”  
“On your left,” Steve says as he ran past.  
7:30 am  
“You ran like 13 miles in an hour,” Sam huffs.  
“Late start then,” Steve says as he looks around then wrote something down that Sam recommended in a small notebook he carried around.  
A car pulled up.  
“Hey, you two. Do either of you know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil,” Natasha says smoothly.  
-Meanwhile-  
Snowflake and Winter were gearing up.  
“Ты знаешь план, зима?” Melody inquires.  
“Да снег” he responds looking at her.  
“Хорошо. У нас не может быть другого промаха, как в прошлый раз. Мы почти вытерли.” Melody whispers as she meets his gaze and noticed the look and she hip bumps him.  
These were small things they did as a grounding technique so they wouldn’t get wiped from remembering something and if they did, they had an outside source to help them. The young girl they talked to often wasn’t afraid of them but seemed to understand them.  
"У нас все будет хорошо, зима. Отсутствие промахов означает, что мы не вытерты. Мы все, что у нас есть. Мы не можем снова потерять друг друга." Melody reassures quietly.  
"Я знаю, Снежная Сова. Я знаю." Winter seemed to be mildly uneasy which wasn't new but it meant that he remembered something and needed to talk to the teen that had been helping them.

“Хорошо.” Snowflake says softly. Snowflake had a gut feeling that she’d lose her, dare she think it, friend, during this mission. They have been through thick and thin together here in this hell hole called Hydra.

###  -Meanwhile-

####  (Steve’s POV)

Steve was told by his neighbor that he had left his record player on so Steve was extra careful about entering his apartment. When Steve encountered Fury sitting in his recliner, he relaxed.

“I don’t remember giving you a key,” Steve states firmly.

“You think I’d need one? My wife kicked me out.” Fury says.

“Didn’t know you were married,” Steve says.

“A lot of things you don’t know about me,” Fury says with a small sigh.

“I know, Nick. That’s the problem,” Steve says calmly as he turned the lights on and noticed Fury’s injuries for the first time.

Fury turns the light off then typed something on his phone. The message read  _ “Ears Everywhere”. _

“I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash,” Fury types another message.  _ “Shield Compromised”. _

“Who else knows about your wife?” Steve read the next message.  _ “You and I”. _

“Just...my friends.”

“Is that what we are?” Steve asks.

“That's up to you,” Fury says standing up before getting shot 3 times through the wall.

Steve catches him and drags him into the next room over before Steve could pursue the shooter, Fury handed him a flash drive.

“Don't...trust anyone.” Fury passes out.

Steve hears his neighbor call out after she broke in.

“Captain Rogers? Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service,” she says.

“Kate?” Steve asks.

“I'm assigned to protect you.”

“On whose order?” Steve demands.

Kate notices Fury lying injured on the floor.

“His. Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs.” Kate says into a walkie.

“Do you have a twenty on the shooter?” a Shield agent asks.

“Tell him I'm in pursuit,” Steve says calmly.

Steve races through the building going after the shooter. Steve catches up and throws his shield at the person. Steve watches as the person whirls around and deflects his shield with a roundhouse kick pinning it to the ground.

The woman picks it up and throws it back with more force as Steve dodges it and watched as it embedded itself into the stone brick wall. He looks back over and the woman was gone.


	4. Sehnsucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) Intense yearning for something far-off and indefinable

###  -? POV-

Snowflake was with Winter Soldier as they were ready for their newest mission to go after Steve Rogers. Snowflake looks at Winter.

Winter looks at her as well and nods curtly and she in return. They were ready for a fight.


	5. Quaquaversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (adj) Moving or happening in every direction instantaneously

Steve and Natasha talk to Sam when they need a place to lay low. Steve looks at Natasha and they get Sam something from Fort Meade. They go after Jasper Sitwell and they head to Triskelion.

Jasper tells them about Zola’s algorithm that will allow the helicarriers to kill millions to trillions of people.

“HYDRA doesn't like leaks,” Sitwell says.

“So why don't you try sticking a cork in it,” Sam says.

“Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here,” Natasha informs.

“I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly,” Steve plans aloud to them.

“What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea,” Sitwell says when they hear a thud on the roof of the car.

Sitwell is ripped from the car by a metal arm and thrown into oncoming traffic which kills him instantly.

Natasha watches as she jumps upfront when a gun was heard being cocked then shot into her previous seat. She lowers Steve’s head away from a gunshot that hits his headrest and kicks Sam’s shoulder which moves his head and a bullet hit the headrest.

Steve uses the emergency brake and the car skids to a stop flinging the person off. Steve, Sam, and Natasha watch the person use their metal arm to steady themselves as they then used it as a break.

The person stands and looks at them. Their goggles and mask prevented their face from being seen.

Natasha aims at the person but a military truck hits them from behind as it pushes them forward. Natasha lost her grip on her gun and it hit the floor of the car.

The person jumps and uses their metal arm to keep them in the car as they then ripped the steering wheel out of the car through the window.

“SHIT!” Sam yells.

Steve pulls his shield and grabs the door.

“HANG ON!” Steve shouts as he slams the door off and they go skidding down the road on the car door. Sam is the first to roll-off the door.

The masked person fires at them and the trio scatters to confuse them but Steve is blasted off the bridge.

Natasha hides and dodges a bomb as she swings down under the bridge. Natasha sees his shadow and keeps running. Natasha waits until she sees him look over and shoots as she hit their goggles creating cracks in the lens.

The man removes the goggles and stands up shooting down randomly.

Natasha shoots back at him and runs.

“Она моя. Найти его,”* The man says, jumping off and landing on a car under the bridge and pursues Natasha. The Hydra agents look over at the armored truck and when they open it a woman in heavy chains, a contraption around her head that was zapping her, and was obviously extremely dangerous. They remove the head contraption and she looks up. She had sharp cheekbones, striking silver eyes, and was ready for her next command.

“Мы нашли новую цель,”** an agent says holding a picture of Steve up. They watch her examine the photo then look at them.

"Выследи его. Убей его,"*** the agent says sternly earning a quick nod approval.

The agent removes her chains and she holds up her metal muzzle and they put it on her as well as her high tech goggles.

She gets out as Hydra agents hold up her weapons and watch her sling them on without a second thought then hop off the bridge with her semi-automatic rifle. She walks towards the bus and rips the side open, finding that her target wasn’t inside. The woman spots her and pursues him. The woman holds up her rifle as she aims, she sees movement from her peripheral and blocks an attack then lets her partner take care of Natasha.

“Держите свою цель при себе,”**** she growls earning a nod.

She pursues Steve as she follows him. She eventually goes hand to hand with him which wasn’t new but she was powerful and seemed to know his next move. Steve eventually is able to land a punch to her face flinging the goggles off of her face.

He gets her stuck in place and flips her then her partner both of their masks fall off. The woman glares over her shoulder and watches him stand up obviously shocked.

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

The woman turns and starts toward her target.

“Melody…” Steve says softly.

Both Melody and Bucky run off when Natasha fires a weapon at them.

“That’s what it does…” Natasha whispers.

Over the next few days, Tobi had joined the trio.

“They looked right at me. Neither of them knew me…”

“How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago.” Sam says.

“Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and…” Steve says weakly and sighs.

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky and Melody…” Steve says softly.

“None of that's your fault, Steve,” Natasha says softly.

“Melody...she was caught by Zola as well...She was experimented on in ‘37…freed for a year and the she went missing in ‘38…”

“Again. None of it was your fault,” Natasha says still bleeding from when she was shot.

“We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.” Sam says,

One of the guards pointed a taser baton at them then tased one of the guards as the other two removed their helmets.

“Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain.” Hill says.

“You don’t say,” Tobi shakes her hair out.

They get the trio out and to a secret location where they meet Fury.

“Tobi. Tell ‘em,” Fury states.

“Now’s not a good time sir,” Tobi says firmly.

Fury nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"She's mine. Find him,"  
> **"We found you a new target,"  
> ***"Hunt him down. Kill him,"  
> ****"Keep your target to yourself,"


	6. Parapraxis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) A slip of the tongue or pen or wishes or other error thought to reveal unconscious wishes or attitudes

Melody watches the room as she wears the head contraption again. Melody was laid out on a gurney and letting the people working her metal arm.  
Bucky slammed the scientist away from him causing Melody to stand up and ready to subdue him.  
“Sir, he's...he's unstable. Erratic.” someone says to Pierce who entered.  
Pierce walked over and stood in front of Bucky.  
“Mission report.” Pierce demands getting no reaction.  
Melody meets Bucky’s eyes. Melody’s eyes were begging him to not say anything about his memories or thoughts.  
“Mission report, now.”  
Pierce looks over and meets eyes with Melody who hardened her gaze to semi hatred. Pierce looks at Bucky and slaps him.  
Melody’s neck twitches as a small scowl appears on her face at the motion. Melody shakes her head so only Bucky could see. Melody could see the confusion and pain in his eyes.  
“The man on the bridge…” Bucky looks at Pierce then subtly at Melody mostly asking Melody. “Who was he?”  
“Snowflake met him earlier this week on another assignment and you were also shown the photo,” Pierce explains.  
Melody shakes her head silently begging him not to say anything about their conversation.  
“WE knew him.” he says weakly as he watches Melody’s face fall and become terrified as she meets Pierce’s eyes.  
Melody’s breathing was slightly heavier.  
Pierce doesn’t say anything to her.  
“Your guys’ work has been a gift to mankind. You’ve both shaped the century, and I need you guys to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But, if neither of you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves.” Pierce explains.  
“But we knew him,” Bucky says with a weak sadness.  
“Bucky-” Melody stops herself suddenly.  
Pierce looks between them.  
“Prep them both.” Pierce orders.  
“They’ve been out of cryo-freeze for too long.” the scientist explains.  
“Then wipe them and start over.”  
The guards grab Melody and she tries to fight them off.  
*"ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО !!!" Melody shouts in Russian.  
Pierce is told what she said.  
“Hydra will prevail and will do whatever is necessary to succeed the goal,” Pierce states.  
They both get wiped but Melody didn’t have the luxury of having a mouth guard so everyone heard her soul ripping screams causing many to feel guilt for doing this to them.

**-back at the secret facility-**

  
“This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, "Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues” Fury says calmly.  
“We have to stop the launch,” Natasha informs.  
“I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore.” Fury pulls out a case and opens it revealing three chips.  
“What's that?” Sam asks intrigued.  
“Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized,” Hill informs.  
“We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.” Fury fills in more information.  
“One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die.” Tobi crosses her arms.  
“We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get past them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left…”  
“We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD.” Steve states firmly.  
“Cap-” Tobi starts  
“SHIELD had nothing to do with it.” Fury says.  
“You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.” Steve explains.  
“Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed.” Fury states.  
“And how many paid the price before you did?” Steve demands.  
“Look, I didn't know about Barnes.” Fury says.  
“Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes.” Steve argues.  
“He's right.” Tobi and Hill say at the time but Tobi looking down at her hands then meets everyone’s eyes.  
“Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower.” Sam says raising his hands up in defense.  
“Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.” Fury says calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!"


	7. Amitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) Friendship

“We looked for you after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery.” Bucky says with Melody behind him wearing her best just as her friends ,who became brothers to her, were.  
“I know, I'm sorry. I just...kind of wanted to be alone,” Steve explains softly.  
“How was it?” Melody asks kindly.  
“It was okay. She's next to Dad,” Steve utters.  
“I was gonna ask…” Bucky says.  
“I know what you're gonna say, Buck, I just…” Steve leads.  
“We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash.” Bucky smiles softly as Steve looked for his keys when they were at the door.  
Melody nudges a brick to the side and picks up his keys.  
“I’ll even let you play with my hair,” Melody promises, earning a small reaction.  
“Thank you, guys, but I can get by on my own,” Steve voices.  
“The thing is, you don't have to.” Bucky explains, gently grabbing his shoulder.  
“We’re with you to the end of the line, pal.” Melody whispers with a caring facial expression.

  
Steve’s thoughts are interrupted by Sam who joined him on the bridge.  
“They’re gonna be there, you know?” Sam asks.  
“I know.” Steve says softly.  
“Look, whoever they used to be, the people they are now, I don't think they’re the kind you save. They’re the kind you stop.” Sam reluctantly explains.  
“I don't know if I can do that,” Steve says softly.  
“They might not give you a chance. They don’t know you,”  
“They will. Gear up. It’s time” Steve softly explains.  
“Sam. Leave Stevie alone,” Tobi says with her arms crossed and ready to go.  
“You gonna wear that?” Sam asks Steve who was walking away.  
“No. If you're gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform,” Steve says with a small smirk.  
Steve retrieves his suit from the museum where Stan Lee as a guard is exasperated by the missing suit.

  
**-meanwhile-**

  
“We are in the final launch sequence.” a man says calmly.  
“We are going on guidance,” Shield tech says.  
“All personnel to the launch station.” a woman says.  
Pierce meets the World Security Council as they arrive at the Triskelion to watch the launch.  
“And how was your flight?” Pierce asks.  
“Lovely. The ride from the airport is less so” Hawley says.  
“Sadly, SHIELD can't control everything.” Pierce says.  
“Including Captain America.” Rockwell says.  
“This facility is biometrically controlled, and these will give you unrestricted access,” Pierce explains, revealing 4 pins as each council member puts one on.  
-at the Project Insight headquarters-  
“I've been parking there for two months.” a tech says.  
“But it's his spot.” a second says.  
“So where's he been?” the first says.  
“I think Afghanistan.” the second says.  
“Negative, DT-6. The pattern is full.” the first tech says.  
“Well, he could have said something.” they suddenly get a high pitched ringing in their earpiece.  
“OW!” they shout.  
“Must be the dish.” the second tech says.  
“I'll check it out.” the first says.  
“Triskelion command request we clear the area for launch.” a woman says.  
As the first tech goes and opens the door he's faced with Steve, Sam and Hill on the other side of the door, Sam and Hill point their guns at him and he raises his hands.  
“Excuse us,” Steve says as the tech steps aside and Tobi walks to the control panel and stands facing the room as Steve stands next to her.  
Pierce addresses the World Security Council members with some drinks and raises their glasses.  
“I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally we're here, and the world should be grateful.” Pierce says as they start drinking to Pierce's toast suddenly they hear Steve over the SHIELD microphone that everyone in the building can hear.  
“Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader.”  
The council looks at Pierce.  
“The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you.”  
Two people meet eyes in the main control launch room.  
“They almost have what they want: absolute control.”  
Two guards in front of the helicarriers look at each other after seeing the STRIKE team approaching and go to shoot them but are both killed.  
“They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them.”  
Tobi looks at Steve with utmost respect.  
“I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”  
“Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?” Sam asks.  
Councilman Rockwell looks at Pierce after finding out the truth.  
“You smug son of a bitch.”  
“Arrest him.” Councilman Singh tells two HYDRA agents who enter the room, thinking they are SHIELD agents but is met with two guns pointing at him.  
“I guess I've got the floor.” Pierce says.  
Rumlow and his men break into the control room, where Agent 13 also is, Rumlow walks over to one of the techs.  
“Preempt the launch sequence. Send those ships up now.” Rumlow orders.  
The tech hesitates visibly.  
“Is there a problem?” Rumlow demands.  
“I'm…” the tech shakes his head nervously.  
“Is there a problem?” Rumlow demands with a growl becoming irritated.  
“I'm sorry, sir.” The tech takes a few nervous breaths before replying. “I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders.”  
Rumlow points his gun at the tech's head. “Move away from your station.”  
Agent 13, Shraron Carter, walks over to Rumlow pointing her gun at him.  
“Like he said!” suddenly all the SHIELD agents draw their weapons and point them at Rumlow.  
“Captain's orders.”  
“You picked the wrong side, Agent.” Rumlow says lowly with a growl.  
“Depends on where you're standing.” Sharon says.  
Rumlow drops his gun, but as he does he grabs his knife and cuts Agent 13's arm, leading to the SHIELD agents firing their guns, amidst the bullets, Rumlow manages to release the Helicarriers and runs off as the bay doors holding the Helicarriers are about to be opened.  
“Close the bay door! Close the bay door now! Close the bay door!” a SHIELD Agent yells.


	8. Achroous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (adj) Colorless

The HYDRA agents enter and start shooting and killing the crew and techs; at the headquarters Hill watches on the monitor as the Helicarriers are being initiated for take off.  
“They're initiating the launch.” Sharon says.  
Steve, Sam and Tobi make their way to the Helicarriers.  
“Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?” Sam asks over the noise.  
“If they're shooting at you, they're bad.” Steve and Tobi say at the same time.  
Sam, in his Falcon suit, flies off and Steve heads down, the HYDRA agents starting shooting at them, Sam flies around avoiding getting shot.  
“Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about.” Sam yells into the comms.  
“You okay?” Tobi asks.  
Sam flies off as the HYDRA agents continue to shoot at him.  
“I'm not dead yet,” Sam answers.  
Pierce watches from the window the commotion caused by Steve and Sam trying to stop the Helicarriers launching, he turns to Singh.  
“Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew that they were gonna drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution?” Pierce asks, handing Singh a glass of champagne.  
“And you could just stop it with a flick of the switch. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you all?” Pierce asks the council members.  
“Not if it was your switch,” Singh states. Singh tosses the glass aside, one of the HYDRA agents hands Pierce his gun and Pierce points it at Singh, suddenly Hawley kicks Singh away, then takes down the other HYDRA agents in the room before taking the gun and pointing at Pierce, she then removes her disguise to reveal it's Natasha.  
“I'm sorry. Did I step on your moment?” Natasha asks with a smirk.

  
**{in the control room}**

  
“Satellites in range at three thousand feet.” Charlie Weapons Tech says referring to the Helicarriers.  
“Falcon, status?” Maria asks.  
Engaging.  
Sam manages to fly down to the Helicarrier bay taking down the HYDRA jets chasing him.  
“Alright, Cap, I'm in.”  
Just then another HYDRA jets heads his way and starts shooting at him.  
Shit! Sam manages to fly off and avoid getting hit, meanwhile Steve is fighting off the HYDRA agents as he tries to get inside the Helicarrier.  
“Eight minutes, Cap”  
“Working on it.”

  
**{Meeting room}**

  
“What are you doing?” Councilman Rockwell asks Natasha.  
“She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet.” Pierce explains.  
“Including HYDRA's,” Natasha says.  
“And SHIELD's. If you do this, none of your past is gonna remain hidden.” Pierce says watching Natasha type.  
“Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?” Pierce asks.  
Natasha looks at him matter of factly.  
“Are you?” Natasha asks smugly.

**{Control center of Helicarrier Alpha}**

“Alpha locked.” Steve says.  
“Falcon, where are you now?” Tobi asks fighting several agents at once that were trying to restrain her.  
“I had to take a detour!” Sam is flying towards one of the Helicarriers when heat-seeking missiles are shot at him by HYDRA, so he flies back towards the Helicarrier and manages to get the missiles that were aimed at him to hit the Helicarrier giving him entrance.  
“Oh, yeah!” Sam flies into the Helicarrier as he replaces the main chip with the new one.  
“I'm in. Bravo locked,” Sam flies out of the carrier.  
“Two down, one to go,” Maria says.  
{On the ground}  
“All SHIELD pilots, scramble. We're the only air support Captain Rogers has got.” a SHIELD pilot yells.  
Suddenly Bucky appears and starts firing at the SHIELD pilots and agents killing them all after which he gets into one of the jets and flies off.  
Melody was chained up again on the third and last Helicarrier

  
**{Back inside the building with Natasha, Pierce and the council members}**

  
“Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it takes two Alpha Level members.” Pierce states.  
“Don't worry, company's coming.” Natasha informs, just then a helicopter appears outside, lands and Fury steps out to enter the building to Pierce's surprise.  
“Did you get my flowers?” Pierce asks, earning a cold glare.  
“I'm glad you're here, Nick.” Pierce continues.  
“Really? Cause I thought you had me killed.” Fury states coldly.  
“You know how the game works.” Pierce says.  
“So why make me head of SHIELD?” Fury demands.  
“Cause you were the best and the most ruthless person I ever met.” Pierce admits.  
“I did what I did to protect people.” Fury states.  
“Our enemies are your enemies, Nick. Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it.” Pierce explains.  
“No, I have the courage not to.” Fury says, leading him to the screen with a gun to his side.  
“Retinal scanner active” the SHIELD Computer informs.  
“You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?” Pierce chuckles.  
“I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary…”  
Fury removes his eyepatch to reveal his scarred dead eye.  
“You need to keep both eyes open,”  
They both look into the retinal scanner with Fury using his dead eye.  
“Alpha Level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed.” the SHIELD Computer confirms.

  
**{back with Hill at the headquarters}**

  
“Charlie Carrier's forty-five degrees off the port bow.” Maria informs.  
She notices two HYDRA agents breaking into the headquarters, she shoots and kills them as they enter.  
“Sorry Maria!” Tobi shouts into the comm.  
“I’m being overtaken! CODE RED!!” Tobi shouts then her comm is taken then destroyed.  
“Six minutes.” Maria says urgently.  
“We lost a member so hurry.” Maria informs.  
Steve is trying to get away from the HYDRA agents shooting at him on the Helicarrier.  
“Hey, Sam, I'm gonna need a ride.” Steve says.  
“Roger! Let me know when you're ready.” Sam says.  
Steve just manages to jump off the edge as a HYDRA agent shoots a missile at him.  
“I just did!” Steve yells.  
Sam flies in just in time to catch Steve. Sam flies himself and Steve onto the last Helicarrier.  
“You know, you're a lot heavier than you look,” Sam says.  
“I had a big breakfast.” Steve says as Bucky suddenly appears and pushes Steve off the edge.  
“Steve!” Sam yells as he goes to fly off and help Steve.  
Bucky grabs one of his wings and throws him back, Sam starts shooting at Bucky and as he goes to fly off Bucky uses his weapon to rip off one of Sam's wings and spartan kicks him off the Helicarrier, Sam manages to get his parachute out and lands on the roof of the Triskelion.  
“Cap? Cap, come in. Are you okay?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the Helicarrier.” Steve says clinging to the edge of the Helicarrier, he pulls himself up.  
“Where are you?” Steve asks looking around.  
“I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, Cap.” Sam says.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” Steve states as Bucky watches Steve from above the Helicarrier before retreating to meet him inside the Helicarrier.  
Everyone at the Triskelion is rushing around trying to evacuate the building Rumlow fights and kills some SHIELD agents.  
“All SHIELD agents regroup at Rally Point Delta.” a Shield agent over the speaker says.  
Romlow kills the speaker and another three agents.  
“Sir, the Council's been breached.” a hydra agent says over the radio.  
“Repeat, dispatch.” Rumlow orders.  
“Black Widow's up there,”  
“Headed up!” Rumlow making his way up.  
Hill notices Rumlow on the monitor.  
“Falcon?”  
“Yeah?” Sam asks.  
“Rumlow's headed for the Council.” Maria informs.  
“I'm on it.”


	9. Fract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (v.)To break, to violate, to break or to crack.

**{inside the Helicarrier Steve is confronted by Bucky}**

  
“People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen.”  
Bucky stares at him coldly  
“Please, don't make me do this.”  
Seeing as Bucky won't back down Steve throws his shield at him and they start battling each other, as they fight Steve manages to bring up the targeting blade system, but as Bucky attacks him the chip falls from Steve's hand  
-Back at the Council-  
“Done.” Natasha states she looks at her mobile device.  
“And it's trending.” Natasha finishes.  
Just then Pierce sets off the pins he gave the council members, causing it to burn deeply into their sternum, Natasha and Fury point their guns at Pierce.  
Pierce looks at Natasha.  
“Unless you want a two inch hole in your sternum, I'd put that gun down. That was armed the moment you pinned it on.”  
Natasha doesn't back down.  
Fury and Natasha reluctantly lower their weapons.

  
**-Helicarrier-**

  
Bucky and Steve are battling it out, Bucky stabs Steve in the shoulder with his knife and then grabs the fallen chip, but Steve manages to get the knife out, grabs Bucky by the throat and throws him down, and armlocks him.  
“Drop it! Drop it!” Steve states as Bucky continues to hold the chip, Steve breaks his arm earning a pained yell and holds onto his throat until he passes out and lets go of the chip, Steve then grabs the chip and rushes off; back at the Triskelion.

  
**-An office in the SHIELD HQ-**

“I'm on forty-one, headed towards the south-west stairwell.” Rumlow informs.  
Sam attacks Rumlow but Rumlow manages to knock Sam down.  
“This is gonna hurt. There are no prisoners with HYDRA, just order. And order only comes through pain. Are you ready for yours?” Rumlow asks darkly.  
“Man, shut the hell up.” Sam complains and they start fighting.


	10. Mauerbauertruarigkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) The inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends.

##  {Meeting Office}

“Lieutenant, how much longer?” Pierce asks.

“Sixty-five seconds to the satellite link. Targeting grid engaged. Lowering weapons array now.” the lieutenant informs.

##  {Control Room}

“One minute.” Maria informs Steve.

Steve desperately tries to get back up to the Helicarriers to get to the targeting system when Bucky becomes conscious and shoots Steve in the left thigh and then the right shoulder, but Steve still manages to climb up.

“Thirty seconds, Cap!” Maria yells.

“Stand by.” Steve says as he gets back up with the chip in his hand.

“Charlie…” Bucky shoots Steve in the stomach and he falls onto the helicarrier's bridge.

“We've reached three thousand feet. Sat link coming online now.” the Charlie Weapons Tech informs.

“Deploy algorithm.” the Charlie XO orders.

“Algorithm deployed.” the Charlie Weapons Tech informs.

“We are go to targets,” Pierce says.

Hill watches as the weapons are being targeted at Washington, the White house, the Pentagon, Stark Tower, aiming to kill over 700,00 people.

“Target saturation reached. All targets assigned.” the Charlie Weapons Tech announces.

“Fire when ready.” the Charlie XO orders.

“Firing in, three, two, one.” At that moment Steve manages to get up and place the chip in the Helicarrier targeting the blade overriding the system and locking it down.

“Charlie locked.” Steve informs and spots Melody nearby chained to a sturdy support beam.

“Where are the targets? Where are the targets?” the Charlie XO demands.

“Okay, Cap, get out of there.” Maria orders. She then gets the Helicarriers weapon targets to open fire upon each other.

“Fire now.” Steve says running over to Melody and looking at the locks then at his sister by choice. He met her eyes and saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He realized that she had remembered him.

“Stevie. Get out of here...don’t worry about a broken machine such as myself…” Melody whispers, hanging her head in shame.

“But, Steve…”

“Do it! Do it now!” Steve orders into the comm.

Reluctantly, Maria makes the Helicarriers open fire on each other. The first shot hit the support beam that Melody was attached to allowing her to get free then shoves Steve out of the way with herself as well and it falls.

Steve looks at Bucky below him

##  {back at the Triskelion}

Pierce watches the Helicarriers as they are firing at each other.

“What a waste.” Pierce seethes.

“Are you still on the fence about Rogers' chances?” Natasha asks.

“Time to go, Councilwoman. This way, come on. You're gonna fly me out of here.” Pierce says leading Natasha away with him.

“You know, there was a time I would have taken a bullet for you.” Fury tells Pierce.

“You already did. You will again when it's useful.” Pierce states.

Natasha activates a small disc that emits an electric shock through her whole body and disables the pin, this gives Fury a chance to shoot Pierce, which he does so twice, Fury then walks over to Natasha who is lying unconscious on the floor.

“Romanoff! Natasha! Natasha, come on!” Fury yells.

Natasha opens her eyes.

“Ow. Those really do sting.” Natasha says weakly with an amused smirk.

Pierce lies on the floor and says with his last dying breath he utters 2 last words.

“Hail Hydra…”

A Helicarrier crashes into a dam beneath the Triskelion as the Helicarrier continues to fall with Cap, Winter Soldier, and Snowflake inside.

##  {At the Triskelion}

Sam and Rumlow continue to fight each other

“You're out of your depth, kid.” Rumlow chuckles darkly.

The first Helicarrier crashes into the Triskelion, catching Rumlow in the destruction.

“Please, tell me you got that chopper in the air!” Sam yells at Natasha.

“Sam, where are you?” Natasha asks.

“41st floor, north-west corner!”

“We're on it, stay where you are.” Natasha states.

Sam desperately tries to get away from the destruction the Helicarrier is causing to the building.

“Not an option!” Sam shouts.

Sam jumps out of the window as Natasha and Fury fly their chopper barely in time to catch him.

“41st floor! 41st!” Sam yells at them.

“It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!” Fury yells back.

“Hill, where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?” Natasha asks.

##  {inside the third Helicarrier}

Steve and Melody help Bucky out from being trapped under some fallen rubble.

“You know me,” Steve states.

Bucky lashes out at Steve in anger.

“No, I don't!” Bucky screams in confusion.

“Bucky, you've known me your whole life.” Steve says, trying to get through him.

Bucky hits Steve but Steve chooses not to fight back.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve stands up.

Bucky hits Steve again.

“Winter!” Melody shouts.

“Shut up!” Bucky yells.

Melody grabs Bucky’s metal arm with hers.

Steve takes off his mask and drops his shield out of the Helicarrier.

“I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend.” Steve watches him.

Bucky shoves Melody then tackles Steve.

“You're my mission.” he then mercilessly punches Steve repeatedly across the face.

“You're! My! Mission!” Bucky screams with each punch.

Melody gets up to try and stop Bucky but is stopped by debris falling in front of her.

“Then finish it.” Steve whispers.

Bucky hesitates holding his fist up

“Cause I'm with you to the end of the line.” Steve finishes.

Bucky looks at Steve as if he's starting to remember just then the bottom of the Helicarrier falls sending Steve down into the river below as Bucky and Melody watch from the Helicarrier, then they meet eyes, they dive after Steve and pulls him out of the water and dragged onto the shore by Bucky with Melody shortly behind him before they look at each other and walk away together.


	11. Mazarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rich blue color.

In a hospital, in a room guarded by two armed agents, we see Steve waking up in a bed to hear Marvin Gaye's "Trouble Man" playing with Sam sat next to his bed.  
“On your left,” Steve mutters.  
Sam looks at Steve and smiles.

  
Agent 13 is practicing shooting at a shooting range wearing a CIA t-shirt.

  
Hill is at Stark Industries about to undergo a lie detector test

  
Senator Stern getting arrested and then a badly burnt Rumlow being treated by doctors at the hospital  
Natasha is then being sworn in at a committee hearing.  
“Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” Bailiff asks.  
“I do,” Natasha says calmly.  
“Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?” a General Committee asks.  
“I don't know what there is left for him to say. I think the wreck in the middle of the Potomac made his point fairly eloquently.”  
“Well, he could explain how this country's expected to maintain its national security now that he and you have laid waste to our intelligence apparatus,” he says.  
“HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence,” Natasha informs.  
“Many of which you seem to have had a personal hand in telling.” he reminds her.  
“Agent, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service record, both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill,” Scudder states.  
“You're not gonna put me in a prison. You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?” Natasha asks.  
“Do enlighten us,” Scudder says.  
“Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me.” Natasha explains.  
She gets up and walks away.

**meanwhile**

Fury gets rid of any trace of his existence, including his passports and eyepatch, burning them and his hiding place  
Fury is wearing sunglasses and hoodie, Fury meets Steve and Sam at a cemetery at his own grave. On Fury's gravestone which bears the epitaph "The path of the righteous man. Ezekiel 25:17"  
“So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?” Fury asks.  
“You get used to it,” Steve says.  
“We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight, and wanted to ask if you'd come.” Fury explains.  
“There's something I gotta do first,” Steve says.  
“How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities.” Fury says.  
“I'm more of a soldier than a spy,” Sam says.  
Sam and Steve shake Fury's hand  
“Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here.” Fury looks to his gravestone and walks away, just then Natasha joins Steve and Sam.  
“You should be honored, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you,” Natasha says calmly.  
Tobi was behind her with her arm in a sling and looked roughed up.  
“Not going with him?” Steve asks them.  
“No,” Natasha says.  
“I have to go into hiding soon,” Tobi says calmly.  
“Why?” Steve asks.  
“Hydra is aware that I’m still alive,” Tobi says in a whisper.  
“Why does that matter?”  
Tobi sighs in defeat.  
“It will make sense soon enough,” Tobi says.  
“If you need anything-”  
“Call you guys,” Tobi finishes earning a nod.  
Steve looks at Natasha.  
“Not staying here?”  
“I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one,” Natasha says.  
“That might take a while.”  
“I'm counting on it. That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev,” Natasha hands Steve a file.  
“Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse.” Natasha asks.  
“She's not a nurse,” Steve informs.  
“And you're not a SHIELD agent.” Natasha reminds him.  
“What was her name again?”  
“Sharon. She's nice.” Natasha kisses his cheek and turns and walks away with Tobi.  
“Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread.” Tobi says.  
As Natasha and Tobi walk away Steve opens the file, which is about Bucky and the information regarding his Winter Soldier transformation, Sam walks over to Steve.  
“You're going after him?” Sam asks.  
“You don't have to come with me,” Steve tells him.  
“I know. When do we start?” Sam says.


	12. Zemblanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) The inevitable discovery of what we would rather not know; the opposite of serendipity

**{underground HYDRA lab}**

  
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker is talking with a HYDRA scientist.  
“It's over. Fury has released everything to the public.” List informs.  
“Everything he knows about.” Strucker states.  
“Herr Strucker, if they get word of our work here, if they find out we serve HYDRA…”  
“HYDRA, SHIELD, two sides of a coin that's no longer currency.”  
They walk over to the corner of the lab where Loki's scepter is being kept.  
“What we have is worth more than any of them ever knew. We've only scratched the surface and already…”  
They start walking out of the lab.  
“There are other facilities doing HYDRA's good work around the world. We'll feed them to Captain America and his colorful friends. Keep them off our scent.”  
“What about the volunteers?”  
“The dead will be buried so deep their own ghosts won't be able to find them.”  
“And the survivors?”  
“The twins”  
Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, aka Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, being kept in glass cells each exhibiting their powers, Pietro having superhuman speed and Wanda having telekinetic powers.  
“Sooner or later they will meet the twins. It's not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes. This is the age of miracles, doctor. There's nothing more horrifying than a miracle.” Strucker states.

* * *

At the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian Museum, we see Bucky and Melody in civilian clothes staring pensively at the display about themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Стенд Солдат = "Stand Soldier"
> 
> Солдат тишины. Вы ничего не знаете = "Silence Soldier. You know nothing"
> 
> HYDRA знает, что они делают. Прекратите бороться, и это не будет так больно = "HYDRA knows what they are doing. Stop fighting and it won't hurt as badly."
> 
> Снежинка. Обновить. = "Snowflake Update"
> 
> Зимний Солдат все еще медлителен и не решается дать отпор. Он называет меня Мелодией, что странно. Он должен быть более правильно вытереть, сэр. = "Winter Soldier is still slow and hesitant to fight back. He's been calling me Melody which is odd. He needs to be more properly wiped, sir."
> 
> Имя кажется знакомым вообще? = "Does the name seem familiar at all?"
> 
> Только по звуку, сэр. = "Only by the sound sir"
> 
> Снежинка = "Snowflake?"


End file.
